Trouble
by EternusX229
Summary: -Side story to Howler- Fuji could tell Tezuka was struggling with the slip up he had made and that alone made him smile even though he too, was a little concerned for him. He had seen many athletes fall from their careless mistakes and knowing that he might have slipped just a bit was enough to understand where Fuji was coming from.


Tezuka stared at Fuji who idly conversed with the people around him. Smiling, he took a sip of his neat whiskey enjoying the ambiance of the place. Wide and open like the last rooftop bar they had visited except that the people here were different. Luxurious but not extravagant either, he wondered how many times they'd be invited to these parties in the two weeks they had gotten to spend their time here. He wasn't complaining but it was certainly a bit exhausting knowing that they'd escape work only to come here still, he couldn't not attend. This was an important party one that merited both of their presences.

He had met a man in Germany that owned a company that dealt with graphic designing. After attending one of his matches he had requested to personally meet him. Tezuka was honored to dine with the man who had nothing but kind words to say about him. He was perhaps in his mid 40's and took care of himself well like most Germans. They were adamant about their health, something he admired of the German culture despite their beer craze. He was a kind man. After some talk, he found out that he had grown into Photography and so that was how he had mentioned Fuji on pure accident knowing full well that he hadn't intended ever having given away their connection to anyone for obvious reasons. And just like that, the man had grown into liking his work that he had contributed to Fuji's company and even tried to endorse him.

Fuji had been shocked for various reasons one was Tezuka's carelessness not that he particularly cared but Fuji knew full well that Tezuka did. There was no room for error in the world of sports and that was a given. He had seen many athletes fall from their careless mistakes and knowing that he might have slipped just a bit was enough to understand where Fuji was coming from. Second, the man that had attempted to endorse him in any way possible wasn't just a man from a graphics design company he was the CEO of a famous graphic design company in Berlin that was well renowned throughout the art world. From magazines to enterprises, he was someone well recognized. Fuji didn't know where to begin to wrap his mind around the idea that someone from the CEO of the Berlin Graphics team had reached out to him interested in his work. In the back of his mind he took caution to the relationship Tezuka and him shared. Had anyone found out that Tezuka and him were together Tezuka's career was at stake and having no choice to attend together, they had resulted in a plan.

As they headed to get ready, Tezuka stared at the ocean waves that crashed along the shore. Having already finished his daily workout, he waited for Fuji to step out of the bathroom but as he waited, he pondered. Had things been different, had people seen things differently then maybe their relationship wouldn't have been kept under wraps like this. Just his carelessness had led him to reflect on his actions but still it made him realize that no matter how old one was, there was always room for improvement. Not just in whatever you put your mind to but even in one's character. He sighed for the first time in years. Tezuka cherished Fuji's relationship beyond what he could imagine and if it came down to it, he wouldn't know what he would do with just the idea of choosing between his career and Fuji. The answer was simple and obvious but was it really an easy decision?

Pressing fingers against the bridge of his nose, he wondered if he should move to the states. Hawaii was after all becoming his favorite place. From hiking to being able to be open with Fuji in public to an extent. There were places where he wasn't recognized here and being with Fuji was simple. His thought about the party Eric had thrown at the rooftop bar last week and the only person that really knew him for who he was was Stefan but that was okay. Stefan was Fuji's friend and therefore he trusted him. Still… he ran his fingers through his hair thinking about everything that had happened until slender arms wrapped around his waist. "Tezuka?" Fuji whispered with slight concern. Tezuka placed his hand over Fuji's arms and for once was lost at what to do. He heard Fuji chuckle, "It's going to be okay." He said softly before placing a kiss on his shoulder blade.

Turning around to face Fuji, he frowned. Fuji hadn't properly dried his hair and the towel around his neck simply stopped whatever water droplets had slid down the expanse of his body. Grabbing the towel, he draped it over Fuji's head to dry it, "You could get sick." Tezuka muttered as he continued. He could practically see Fuji's smile underneath the towel. He knew that he enjoyed these little gestures because it was so rare from him. Maybe, he should do it more often he thought.

"You worked out?" Fuji eyed him before peering up at him in slight disappointment. Tezuka couldn't suppress the smile that came from his boyfriend's expression before walking past him. "Should we arrive together?" Fuji asked after much thought.

The question was one he had pondered on just moments ago. Did anyone know they were there aside from friends and family? He wasn't sure how to verify unless looking through news articles. "It should be fine. I mentioned you to him after all." He responded as he got his clothes ready. To be honest, he wasn't sure if it was but it made sense to him that Elias would see them more as friends than anything else. Many athletes often wound up somewhere in the art world; whether it was fashion or contributing to the various organizations that dealt with keeping the art exhibitions open, it wasn't really that shocking that Tezuka would know a photographer or two. He began to rationalize with himself with the many thoughts that came and went in his head. It would be fine as long as they didn't spend too much time together. Suddenly he was reminded of the way he had held Fuji in his arms that night at Eric's party. Close and without a care, wanting him then and there yet daringly intimate in front of hundreds of people that didn't care. It was strange that he had enjoyed something so foreign and something that Fuji had tried to get him into multiple times on the various trips they had taken together. He wouldn't ever understand why he had let himself go that night but it felt liberating.

Fuji could tell Tezuka was struggling with the slip up he had made and that alone made him smile even though he too, was a little concerned for him. Walking over to him as he looked for what to wear, he leaned against the wall. "Tezuka," He said softly trying to break Tezuka out of his reflection. Tezuka glanced at him before heading to the bathroom. He was being stubborn so Fuji followed him and tried anything to get his attention. Once he slipped into that mindset, it was difficult to really break him out of it and it was quite possibly the only childish trait that he still had but he knew it was because he was thinking of the best outcome or the worst.

He slipped his hand into Tezuka's, looking into lost eyes Fuji softly smiled and placed Tezuka's hand around his clad toweled waist, "I didn't get my morning kiss." He whispered against Tezuka's lips before kissing him tenderly. He could practically feel the tension wash away by their contact and he took it a little further by slipping his tongue past his lips. Tezuka's hand tightened around his waist and soon his arm slipped behind him pulling him towards his body. Fuji smiled against the kiss, liking the way Tezuka was being slightly possessive before breaking away. Tezuka was softly panting something which was uncommon from him and Fuji chuckled. "Morning." He said belatedly running a finger down Tezuka's broad chest. He could still feel the light sheen of sweat that sat on his skin from his workout. With whatever was going through his mind, he was surprised that his workout hadn't released him of his stress.

Tezuka looked into Azure eyes that told him everything he needed to feel at ease. Fuji was going to be there tonight and what's more it was known that they were good friends. That alone was enough for them to be together enough to pass that nothing was between them. "I'm sorry." He said after realizing that he was overreacting. Fuji shook his head before kissing him again. It was chaste and short but after he had come to terms with his foolishness he saw Fuji wasn't wearing much. For all the years they had been together that it still made him feel slightly embarrassed looking at Fuji. At this, Fuji chuckled and pulled him closer and bit his bottom lip.

Tezuka drank his neat whiskey looking away the minute Fuji caught him looking. That was how they had spent their morning having sex in the shower getting ready for this event that was already wracking every nerve in him but if it was one thing he was good at it… well there were several but most of all it was keeping a level head. "You must be Kunimitsu." He heard. It was a soft and melodious voice that was a notch higher than he was used to. Clearing his throat, he turned to look at the woman that approached him. The woman that approached him had long blonde hair and was probably slightly shorter than Fuji. Her eyes were blue and the lipstick she wore was barely noticeable if it wasn't for the cup that she held that said otherwise. "I didn't expect the leading number one star in the sports world to attend such an event. In Hawaii no less." She said with a sultry speculating tone.

Her dress was a satin red which accentuated her curves and that alone merited one if not more eyes to look this way. She was gorgeous but still her personality suited the dress she wore, daring and determined. Had it not been for that, she was sure that she might've been more popular than she already might be. "Hawaii is home to many Japanese people, but I'm sure you knew that." He said trying to not to be swayed by pretty words.

She simply smiled, "I've seen you play many times," She trailed off and she moved closer to him. Exceptionally daring, "but nothing compares to in person." Tezuka had experienced this from time to time actually quite often. Women who tried to seduce him or persuade him were typically easy to deal with except when they were this persuasive. So he resulted in responding in the way he remembered he would speak to Eiji or Momo whenever they had ever wanted anything from him, which were rare times but nevertheless he learned how to deal with people that persuaded him into anything by responding to how he would to them. He smiled fondly at the sudden memory and she continued to press on.

"You watch tennis." He said more as a statement than a question which resulted in her to take a step back astounded. She laughed at what he said and he looked around trying to see if anyone had taken notice. He caught Fuji talking to Elias and suppressed the need to walk over there. He knew Fuji was as excited to meet him as he was in introducing him so he let him establish a relationship.

Tezuka felt a hand on his forearm bringing him back to the problem at hand, "I do," She said moving a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear, "But I prefer watching you." She finished taking a sip of her drink. He was pretty sure he could smell the vodka in it. The wind picked up and he could faintly smell the sweet scent of her perfume. It was alluring and in a way enchanting, it suited her well. "What do you do when you're not playing?" She asked after seemingly looking like she had said something she shouldn't have.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the action and wondered if maybe she was drunk or tipsy, "This isn't one of them." If he could be home with Fuji right now he would. He wasn't typically the type to stay home either and nor was Fuji but it had been a while since they had done something together. With the multitude of activities taking over him like hiking and surfing, he had gained a tan that he had disliked but Fuji had said otherwise.

"I don't blame you. These get-togethers are usually boring but you meet some great people." She said with a tone that indicated that one of them was him. He quirked his eyebrow at that and couldn't think of a way to excuse himself. Despite being invited to this event there weren't many people he had known. Elias was speaking with Fuji and another gentleman that looked like he could also run a company somewhere in Dubai. "But the music is good enough. The drinks are exquisite and the food, don't get me started."

Tezuka scoffed looking at the few people handing out the food on silver trays. She wasn't wrong there. The main difference between this and the last party he had attended was the people and the atmosphere that encompassed it. Two worlds clashed and he could honestly understand why Fuji was so carefree with the profession he had gotten into. It meant he needed to be in an environment that merited contact with open minded people. There were a lot of rules in sports, even outside of the court he had rules to follow but thinking on it, he had always been that way yet he found himself missing that loud yet tight packed rooftop bar they had attended prior. Tezuka glanced at the people that danced, there were some younger people here as well but even then it wasn't as lively as the last. "Hn."

The woman next to him brushed against him and he made to move out of the way until he noticed that he had been leaning against the bar blocking her path. "What do you like, Kunimitsu?" The way his name rolled off her tongue had bothered him but he knew no matter how many times he would never get used to it.

Finishing his drink, he placed the cup on the bar feeling the alcohol not working fast enough, "A lot of things." He looked at her earnestly leaning back on the bar again. He realized her eyes were almost the same color as Fuji's and he felt his heart skip a beat. "I like it here." He said without really thinking of his response. When Fuji had suggested they go to Hawaii he hadn't expected him to enjoy it as much as he had now. The views were gorgeous and the amount of daily activities that were available here was perhaps the reason that he had grown into Hawaii so much and not just for him but for Fuji as well. He knew Fuji loved nature as much as he did and so their vacation house had been purposely chosen by the beach side. From the air to the sound of the ocean waves not far from their vacation home, it was the most relaxing trip they had ever taken.

"Oh, what else do you like?" He hadn't noticed how close she had gotten again that Tezuka blinked back at the sound of her voice moving back slightly as to not be impolite. Her hand was on his forearm again. She giggled perhaps at the way he had stared right at her that she had blushed at the action. Quite troublesome indeed. He caught her looking elsewhere before coming to stare at him again. He was almost one hundred percent sure that she was tipsy. Had someone caught eye at the way she was flirting with him and misunderstood, he was sure to get caught in some kind of rumor.

Allowing himself to test the waters for his own entertainment, not that he'd get it elsewhere, he pondered on the question before he answered, "What do you do?" He asked trying to shift gears. This night seemed to be all about him and yet he knew nothing of the woman who had spent the majority of the night trying to get his undivided attention.

She hooked her arm around his, "I run a gallery out in Toronto." She whispered. She definitely had drank vodka and he could smell it. He shook the scent off and she spoke again, "your friend is quite popular you know?" Her smile was wide and the thoughts that raced through his head earlier dared to poke on through but he knew better.

Turning to order another drink, he too ordered another one which he thought wasn't a good idea but who was he to judge. "How do you propose I met him if not for the obvious?" He smiled. She chuckled at his response and immediately took a sip from her new drink. "Photography means a lot to me." He said trying to recall when he had first seen Fuji with his camera back in middle school. He was so focused then as he peered through the viewfinder looking for the right moment and the right lighting to capture the perfect shot. It was a sight to see then and still at this age, he couldn't tear his eyes away whenever he saw him working. Fuji was the type of person that dedicated a lot of effort into something once he put his mind to it. Back in middle school, he hadn't ever really seen it until he caught a glimpse of it and with time he came to pick up a lot of it as he stood on the sidelines watching him hone his craft. He admired Fuji a lot. Just like Tennis was competitive so was Photography. Immensely competitive that it was almost hard to be heard or discovered. Tennis was no different and he supposed that after Fuji had abandoned Tennis, that competition kept them supporting one another. "It's about the moment." He found himself saying as he thought about Fuji. "That's all that matters. The moment you witness it you can't tear your eyes away. It's almost irresistible." The words left his lips without processing any of it in his head. He wasn't sure why he had said it out loud and couldn't believe what he said because he was talking about Fuji not art at this point.

After a pregnant pause, he turned to look at her. She looked at him in awe. Perhaps not believing that _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu was an art enthusiast especially with his stoic and bland personality. She smiled and raised her glass at his words, "To the art of the world Kunimitsu." He let those words sink and thought about them for a second. Tennis was like his art so he smiled at that and toasted with her taking a drink from his whiskey.

"There you are Kunimitsu." He heard Elias say after his toast. "I see you've met An." He said with a big smile on his face greeting the woman next to him. Thinking about it now, he hadn't properly introduced himself to her. He reminded himself to do it when she was feeling sober. "I hope you're enjoying yourselves as much as I have tonight." Tezuka nodded. It was nice seeing everyone talk about art and sports, it was an unlikely situation he wouldn't ever pictured himself in despite knowing Fuji.

An turned to him with a big smile, "I'm enjoying myself quite a lot Elias. Why hadn't you mentioned you had invited Japan's finest?" She said pulling Tezuka closer. She still had her arm around him and at that he tried to politely let go but failed.

Elias laughed, "I didn't think the Head of Toronto National was even interested in things like tennis." He said loudly before placing a hand on Tezuka's shoulder, "A word if I may?" Tezuka looked at An and then at Elias. Whatever it was must've been important so he disengaged from her and followed him throughout the lounge. "Kunimitsu," He started, taking food from the waiter that came around with his silver tray, "Thank you for bringing Fuji along. He's truly an extraordinary artist and not a lot people believe in genuine photography any more but he's different. This was truly a gift to me."

Tezuka smiled at the high praise before nodding. He couldn't find Fuji in the lounge so he suspected he had excused himself to the bathroom. "You have an amazing friend Kunimitsu. We'll stay in touch but for now, enjoy the rest of the night." Elias winked at him motioning to An who was chatting up with other people at the bar he had left.

He chuckled lightly before shaking hands with Elias, "Thank you Elias. I believe I might have already had my share. If you'll excuse me I'll take my leave." Elias nodded at his request thankfully understanding already his plight and his antics from their previous times together.

An walked over to him as he headed for the bathroom. Perhaps having had that last toast with An hadn't been the wisest choice. He felt his head spinning a little faster and he needed to refresh himself before deciding to drive anywhere for the rest of the evening. "Kunimitsu," She said in a bubbly tone, the scent of vodka made his head spin faster. "Are you planning on leaving already?" She asked disappointingly and he simply nodded not wanting to really invoke anymore conversation. She pouted and pulled him in for a hug that felt more than just that. "What a shame. Here I thought I could spend some more time with you." She whispered softly against his ear.

The whole interaction caught him off guard. "Some other time." He murmured before he felt lips press against his cheek.

"I can please you better you know." The words rang through his already muddled conscious raising that paranoia he had gone through earlier. Did she know about him before? He hadn't met her anywhere else and he wasn't sure if Fuji had met her at some point but he was sure that he wouldn't have said anything.

Pushing the fear to the back of his mind, he pulled away from her with a smile. "I don't think anyone pleases." He slightly bowed before leaving to the bathroom. He needed to wash his face. Once inside the bathroom, he sighed running his hand up to loosen his tie. The night had been full of unwanted surprises and he only hoped that Fuji had enjoyed his time. This was after all Fuji's night and he wanted him to enjoy it. Pulling his phone out, he called Fuji only for it to go to voicemail. Looking at the call in confusion he shook his head and washed his face to fully awaken his senses. He vowed never to drink so carelessly again and what's more, he had to drive.

Once in the elevator, he made a mental note to ask Fuji if he knew that woman. Maybe he could speak with her after she had been right in the head about tennis. Still he shook off the feeling he felt every time she touched him. Personally he didn't like public affection and what more with someone he hardly knew in front people he hardly even met. It was unjust but still, he could ration with himself that he too had probably said a few things he shouldn't have. The elevator doors opened and he smiled, "I couldn't contact you. I was beginning to worry." Fuji said with his phone in his hand. It looked like it had died during their stay.

This was why Tezuka wasn't so fond of things as such. "Shall we head home?" Tezuka asked after they made their way to their car. To be honest, he had felt a little lackluster attending an event that had been concentrated around avoiding everything to his name in the tabloids.

"We could go celebrate if you'd like." Fuji's tone was playful but there was more to it that Tezuka turned to look at him as he opened the door for him with furrowed brows. "I've been given an opportunity to become a partner of a company in Myanmar." Fuji whispered as he leaned forward over the car door. Tezuka's eye widened. That man that was with him with Elias was from Myanmar?

Fuji looked down in thought, yet his smile still in place. "I don't know if I'll take the offer but if I do, I'll be able to explore more places." Tezuka heard Fuji as he thought about the new opportunity. He knew Fuji enjoyed travelling which was why they traveled for their vacation every time they had a chance. But to become a partner in a company meant financial support and responsibility which if Fuji hadn't wanted to do it, he could assign someone to the job however he pushed that aside. "But, Elias has succeeded in actually endorsing me. I couldn't resist him." Tezuka yet again became surprised. Fuji had initially meant to turn him down and he wondered what had happened during their conversation. Had An not intervened he might've been present for what had happened. Tezuka couldn't hold back his happiness. Fuji was truly amazing. His work along with his efforts were truly showing their way through now and he couldn't be anymore prouder for him. Fuji chuckled bringing him out of his thoughts, "Tezuka?" He blinked looking back at him.

"Let's go." Was all Tezuka said before walking over to start the car. Fuji got in, confused and even wondered if Tezuka had heard him. "There was a bottle of champagne that Max had given to me before we left. I think some of that would be great for the occasion." Tezuka explained.

Fuji smiled despite mulling over the information he had been given throughout the night. He could see that Tezuka was happy for him and he was too. He hadn't expected things to go well so quickly and what's more, he hadn't expected to meet A.P Soe at the party. He was lost for words when he had praised him for his latest work. Still high with everything that had happened, he went along with Tezuka. Maybe he needed another drink to let it all sit.

Arriving home, Fuji could hear the waves crashing in the distance. They were calming and raging in full power. Similarly to how he felt right now, he couldn't ascertain what to make of everything. He was being endorsed by the CEO of Berlin Graphics and what's more given an opportunity to join a company that was already amazing as it is stand alone. What's even more… He glanced at Tezuka who was retrieving the bottle of champagne. Tezuka smelled like a woman. Tezuka often got seduced here and there but after hearing their conversation, he smiled and walked over to him.

"Tezuka." He said softly. Tezuka turned around to face him. Hawaii hadn't just been their escape but so much more. He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and looked into hazel eyes. He had drank tonight a bit too much it seemed, something he hardly did but still, he smiled and pressed his lips against Tezuka's. "Hn, whiskey?" He whispered as he pulled away after he could taste the hard liquor.

Briefly looking into azure eyes, he looked at the bottle on the island. "Too much?"

"A bit but still good." Fuji whispered before pressing his lips against them again. The scent of a subtle perfume came to his senses and he furrowed his eyebrows at it. "I didn't know you liked woman's perfume." He whispered biting Tezuka's lower lip. Tezuka groaned and began to protest only for Fuji to take the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows at the taste of hard liquor making him want more. Tezuka's tongue caressed his tongue and he could feel his heart begin to race faster than before most likely due to his indulgence earlier.

Tezuka pulled away placing his hand on Fuji's waist and running his lips lower. Fuji's fingers ran through his hair and the scent of the ocean mixed with the scent of Fuji filled his senses. He bit against milky skin feeling those fingers pull at his strands. "I like this." He whispered huskily against the new mark he had made. Tezuka looked into dazed azure eyes thinking if it would be a good idea to open that bottle in their current state. But he was stopped in his tracks as Fuji grabbed his hand and led them to the balcony. Wondering why, Tezuka could feel his heart race faster once he remembered what Fuji had said last week.

Fuji chuckled at the look Tezuka had made before lying down on the only couch that was absent of too many pillows and pulled Tezuka down with him. Tezuka pressed his lips on his again and Fuji couldn't help but groan at the way Tezuka had used his legs to get in between his. "It's about this moment. It's almost irresistible." Fuji recited in a soft moan as Tezuka's fingers ran into his shirt.

Hearing those words fall from Fuji's lips, Tezuka pulled away slightly shocked. "You heard?" Fuji chuckled and sat up bringing him back down to press lips against his. Tongue's danced against each and he couldn't help the way his pants were becoming tighter with each touch. He wasn't going to begin to understand how Fuji had heard him if he had been with Elias throughout the whole evening but he was glad that he had heard him. He had meant every word when he had said it. Fuji was incredible. Tezuka heard Fuji gasp as he slowly ran his hands past the hem of his pants. Sitting up he began to unbutton his dress shirt and was about to remove his tie before Fuji grabbed it and pulled him down roughly. Looking into lustful eyes, Tezuka pressed his lips against Fuji; hungry and passionately melting with every touch. His fingers worked to remove Fuji's shirt before running down to unbutton his pants.

Finding it a turn on, Tezuka left his tie in place as he removed his pants and boxers. He idly thought that maybe Fuji's antics were also growing on him but he had other plans. Getting back onto the couch Tezuka removed his tie and brought one of Fuji's arms over his head.

Fuji raised an eyebrow and smirked at the sudden action. He felt a chill run down his spine as Tezuka tied his hands together. This was new and he wasn't complaining. He watched as Tezuka began sliding his pants down, kissing the skin that would be revealed before ultimately throwing the pants in the discarded clothes beside them. The slight breeze made him shiver and he almost forgot that they were outside; the stars above shone brightly and he couldn't believe how prominent they were. He had always wanted to try having sex outside and right now Tezuka was granting more than two of his wishes. Feeling the wet heat against him, Fuji closed his eyes and turned his head to stifle a moan before Tezuka could engulf him whole. He let out a breathy moan. "Tezuka…" He moaned. With his hands tied up above him, he couldn't run his fingers through Tezuka's ruffled hair. Tezuka groaned with him in his mouth and he suppressed the urge to buck his hips further into Tezuka's mouth.

Fuji's scent overtook him as he engulfed his cock and tasted his precum on his tongue. Letting Fuji slip from his lips, he turned to bite his inner thigh while his other hand stroked him. Fuji loudly moaned and he felt that back arch as he did so. Tezuka looked at the mark he left on his thigh and slid his tongue up the base of Fuji's cock before sucking the head. He could feel Fuji slightly tremble so he pulled away to kiss at supple red lips. He felt Fuji's arms around his neck pulling him closer wanting him against him. "Very irresistible." Tezuka whispered against moist lips. He could see the lust in Fuji's eyes as well as the desire to want more than just this so he allowed him.

Putting his weight on him, he kissed Tezuka roughly, pulling on what he could of Tezuka's hair and grinded his hips against him. He heard Tezuka groan against his lips and he pulled away to breath. He continued his actions by grinding their cocks together making Tezuka moan against his ear. It was delightful hearing Tezuka moan that he did it again only for Tezuka to pin him down. With a mischievous smile, Fuji bit his lip knowing full well what was to come. Tezuka's lips moved lower, engulfing his nipple Fuji softly groaned and held onto the arm rest as he felt Tezuka's hand spreading his legs. Tezuka bit down on his nipple making him moan and he could feel fingers at his entrance. Fuji sat up grabbing Tezuka for a kiss, his hands made to grab Tezuka's hand and brought it to his lips allowing three fingers in. He lapped at them while looking into hungry fierce hazel eyes.

When Fuji did things like this it was harder to control the need to want him faster but he let him continue because he wasn't sure he'd be able to take that trip to the room and retrieve the bottle of lube. He wanted him now and he was sure Fuji could hardly wait. As Fuji's mouth worked on his fingers he lowered himself to taste Fuji again. Engulfing him, he felt Fuji tightened his grip on his hand but continued nonetheless. Tezuka ran the tip of his tongue around Fuji's head and he wrapped his hand around Fuji's base applying some pressure. Fuji let his fingers go and laid back down not able to wait anymore. Tezuka brought himself to kiss Fuji as he let one finger slowly slip inside. "Syuusuke." He whispered in between, unable to wait anymore he inserted another one and groaned as Fuji bit his bottom lip again. Their tongues danced once more erasing any thoughts that might have entered his mind at this moment.

He was surprised that he tuned out the sound of the ocean as it continued to rage on in the background but Tezuka removed his fingers from his entrance all he had wanted was to feel him. Tezuka raised one of his legs onto his shoulder. Briefly he thought that maybe Tezuka should be careful but he knew that that fear was something he was constantly going to be worrying about. Tezuka leaned forward to kiss him one more time and slowly slid himself inside. Fuji closed his eyes and held onto the arm rest tighter as Tezuka entered him excruciatingly slow. He let out a deep breath once he was inside and peered up at him Tezuka's broad chest was lightly covered in sweat. The tan he wasn't proud of in the dim light that seemed to touch them made him look all the more fiercer and his eyes held nothing but hunger something he could relate to right now. Fuji groaned as Tezuka slowly slid out only to slide back in. "Mitsu…" He softly moaned. Tezuka placed his hand on his waist, Tezuka's thumb idly rubbing against his hipbone before he began to thrust at a pace. The mere idea of not being able to be held by those strong arms because of his hands being tied; he moaned louder at the way Tezuka slammed into him. The way their skin made contact was the only sound he could hear save for the faint sound of the waves but he didn't care. Tezuka slammed against his prostate and he loudly moaned.

Tezuka lowered himself to kiss at his neck, "Someone might hear us Syuusuke." He groaned. Fuji tightened around him and he moaned against Fuji's neck. He didn't think anyone would be out here at this time but their vacation house wasn't exactly that far from other houses. It was truly the least of his concerns but it nagged at him regardless.

"I don't care." Fuji practically whined as Tezuka hit his prostate again. Tezuka was immediately reminded of how he and Fuji had done it against the window last time and he grew harder. Placing his hand on Fuji's tied hands, he thrust harder wanting more and more of Fuji as he continued. Fuji moaned against his lips as he went to kiss him and the stifle cry that was muffled by their lips encouraged him to go faster. With a smack of their lips, Fuji pulled away to loudly moan as he picked up pace.

Fuji tried to pull his arms over Tezuka but the pressure Tezuka was placing on him made it impossible. Tezuka's hand slid from his hip to his hard cock and Fuji gasped throwing his head back. "M-Mitsu…" Tezuka began to stroke him with his pace and he didn't know how he hadn't climaxed yet because everything was too much. Somehow the pressure Tezuka was applying on his restraint had come undone and Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, running his fingers through those dark brown locks, and pulling at them. Tezuka groaned stopping his thrusts to passionately kiss Fuji that had turned into a sloppy mess because Fuji had enough. Fuji dragged his nails down his back as he continued to thrust into him at a fast pace. The hand on him increased and he moaned loudly not at all shameful for the way he couldn't suppress his cries. Tezuka hit his prostate once and then a second time before he came in Tezuka's hand with a drawled moan against Tezuka's lips.

He felt the heat in his hand along with the feeling of Fuji tightening around him but still it wasn't enough for him to come to his release. Fuji's tongue caressed his and he felt Fuji's fingers pull at his hair and that alone along with teeth that bit at his neck was enough to send him to his release. Tezuka groaned against Fuji neck and thrust a few more times letting everything out, feeling his heat one last time before sliding out.

Coming down from his high, Fuji could finally hear the waves that crashed along the shore but still his breathing prevented him from enjoying them. Tezuka let his leg slide back down and Fuji smiled at the way his chest also rose in unison with his. He softly hummed turning to look at Tezuka whose eyes were closed, brows furrowed and lips parted. Tezuka's arm moved to his waist not at all minding the way Fuji's come had also fallen on his chest and was now on his arm. "Leading number one star." Fuji chuckled repeating the words he had heard An say earlier. She wasn't exactly the quietest person at the party but Fuji knew her. He had heard her name once on a business trip to Boston. He had met a woman named Marie who recommended An to him. She ran a gallery in Toronto; from what he understood it was the leading one in Canada but still he hadn't fancied her after he had heard she had slept with an employee or so it was rumored.

Tezuka glared at Fuji after those words left his lips. How much had he heard?

Fuji turned to him with a warm smile. She had chosen the wrong person to seduce this time around. "I think I'm going to do it." Fuji whispered bright eyed. Tezuka looked into his eyes and raised the hand that wasn't on Fuji up to support his head as he turned his full attention to him. Everything that had happened tonight was surely unexpected but after he had thought about it a bit more, he realized that if things didn't work out in Myanmar he could always withdraw. Everything was always up for discussion. If there was one thing he was good at it was making sound judgement. "I'll try it and see how it goes. I have my company after all."

Tezuka smiled at his decision and leaned forward to kiss him. He might have made a mistake by almost letting the world know of his relationship with Fuji but truthfully, he was glad it had happened because the smile Fuji had given him after it hit him that he was going to be a partner for a company he loved was everything to him. If the world wasn't so cruel, he'd let everyone know that he was in a relationship with _The_ Fuji Syuusuke. "Number one star." He whispered after they parted. Fuji gave him a perplexed look and he lightly chuckled. "We finally did it. How was it?" He asked after the breeze hit his skin. Fuji looked away to look at the stars above them and simply stared before bursting out in laughter.

Tezuka frowned and sat up confused. Fuji sat up still laughing but placed his lips against Tezuka's again, "Remind me because I can't remember what it felt like." He whispered seductively looking into his eyes. Fuji laid down with Tezuka. Tezuka's fingers ran up his chest spreading the seed Fuji had spilled onto himself and Fuji blinked back in surprise before smiling. Truly full of surprises this day was.


End file.
